


Worked to Exhaustion

by Fluffhd



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, you will be disappointed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Worked to Exhaustion

"Hmm, seems a bit tight to me. Might cut off my circulation, y'know? Which I already have to be careful about, seeing as i hover in one place all day, working steadily. Not too much time for exercise!" Hypnos continued to blather on as Meg tightened his restraints, which he was fairly certain was the length of her whip. However, his sleeping mask was currently doubling as a blindfold, leaving him in a world of darkness with fuzzy pink around the edges.

"Hypnos." A voice whispered harshly against his ear. "Stop talking."

Hypnos made to give a retort, but his words sputtered when Meg bit his ear, earning a small shriek.

"Right, right! No talking! And I am only talking now to tell you this, from here on I won't say a word, promise!" Hypnos let his arms be guided behind his back, wrists crossed over one another as Meg worked more length of her whip against his flesh. He could almost feel Meg rolling her eyes.

The rope work took time, Meg taking every precaution to check with Hypnos that something wasn't too tight, that nothing felt uncomfortable. Hypnos sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless, body adorned in crisscrosses of ropes digging red marks into his dark skin. Only his skirt remained.

"Hypnos, stand. I need to undress the rest of you." Meg stood in front of the other god, eyebrow raising when Hypnos did not immediately jump up to obey.

"This isn't a game." Megaera hissed, "You don't get to disobey, you follow my instruction to the latter. Is that understood? You have a good time, I work out some aggression, we all go home happy enough to go on with life." 

Silence. Hypnos didn't make a sound, and Meg was about to throttle him if this was some sort of game, if he was purposely disobey-

Hypnos's head fell forward, his chin resting on his chest as a snore ripped from his throat.

"Blood and darkness!" Meg screamed, grabbing the end of her whip and pulling, dragging Hypnos off the bed and crashing down to the floor. He yelped just before impact, having woken up in that precise moment.

Meg moved to stand over him, glaring down with a look that would kill most mortal men.

"Huh, wha...oh! Hello Meg! What are you-" Hypnos appeared to notice only then that he was still tied up. "Oh! Right!"

Meg held her hands tightly at her sides and growled, storming off immediately with long strides, and slamming the door closed behind her, a confused god of slumber left tied up on the cold stone floor.

Not that he noticed, asleep once more.


End file.
